


Boxcars

by shinealightonme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: You can get by selling fortunes if half of what you're selling is crap.





	Boxcars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "roll the bones" at drabblesoup.

You can get by selling fortunes if half of what you're selling is crap.

Calla sells fake voodoo in N'awlins, fake ouija in Athens, fake I Ching on I-65. People want a show; they never question her touch. Like cheating at craps, _hey, lucky lady, blow on my dice._

You can get jaded, selling fortunes, when half of what you sell is crap.

In Charleston a woman like a ghost she can't see through laughs, "you're pretending to be what you are?", offers a hand like she doesn't care the table's rigged.

Calla rolls the dice and reaches for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic you can [reblog it on tumblr](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/174581775795/boxcars-raven-cycle-drabble).


End file.
